An important paper, Convergence of bistate molecular machines to 70% efficiency explained by high dimensional geometry has finally been published. This paper forms the basis of all future work in molecular information theory. New work in preparation includes a paper correlating hidden markov models to information theory models and a new graphical technique for displaying CHiP-chip data. Further details can be found in the papers, all of which are available from "http://www.ccrnp.ncifcrf.gov/toms/" http://www.ccrnp.ncifcrf.gov/toms/ Z01 BC 08396-14